Joker Platoon
Background Joker Platoon is an Imperial Stormtrooper Platoon of 48 specialized Stormtroopers in the Stormtrooper Corps of the Galactic Empire. Considered an elite special forces until within the Imperial Special Forces as a front-line Rapid Deployment Force, the Platoon is part of the famous Dark Battalion & greater ''Death's Whisper Legion'' and served during the Western Reaches Pacification Operations from 18 BBY to 15 BBY. The Platoon rose to personal fame & success while attached to the 11th Sector Army (Blazing Claw Command) and the 14th Sector Army (Red Tails Command) for various special mission purposes with the Star Destroyer Darkest Night; in specific, Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY) & Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY). The Platoon saw further success between 4 BBY & 3 BBY while attached to the 1st Sector Army (Azure Hammer Command), during Operation Home Base, 4 BBY to 3 BBY. The Platoon is part of the 19th Sector Army (Dark Saber Command; Javin Oversector) and is attached to the Star Destroyer Darkest Night. DW-418121 (Animal) is a Stormtrooper attached to this Platoon. Unit Recognition & Awards * As park of the Death's Whisper Legion, the Platoon has been awarded the Imperial Badge of Merit & Imperial Medallion of Service for their participation with Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY) & Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY). * As part of Dark Battalion, the Platoon was individually awarded the Crimson Star for their actions during Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY). * Several of the older soldiers, if they served in Western Reaches Pacification Operations from 18 BBY to 15 BBY, were further awarded the Medal of the Emperor's Fist. Training & Operations All Stormtroopers of Dark Battalion are trained across the board as Stormtroopers, Sandtroopers, Forest Troopers, Cold Weather Assault Stormtroopers, and limited training & availability as Aquatic Assault Stormtroopers. Furthermore, the Battalion is designed for hard-hitting operations with the mandate of mission success for high priority targets. Unit actions include Direct Action, Airborne & Air Assault operations, Special Reconnaissance, Military Intelligence & Counterintelligence, Combat Search & Rescue (CSAR), Personnel Recovery & Hostage Rescue, and Counter-terrorism operations. Structure Command Element # Captain Kurt Stein (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Sergeant Major DW-418131 (Old Man) (DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle) # Corporal DW-418112 (Communications / '''OmniNode Communications Set) (E-11 Blaster Rifle) '''Command Element Escort # Staff Sergeant DW-4181551 (E-22 Blaster Rifle) # Sergeant DW-4181552 (T-21B Heavy Blaster) # Trooper DW-4181553 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-4181554 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-4181555 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-4181556 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) Specialized Squads Within the specialized platoon of Stormtroopers, 2nd Squad is the very best and considered the primary special operations unit for the most sensitive Direct Action operations. Second Squad (Sharpshooter & Direct Action Squad) Team A # Lieutenant Elena Shan (Customized Sniper Rifle) # Corporal DW-418123 (Tech) (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418124 (RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifle) Team B # Master Sergeant DW-418121 (Animal)' '(T-21B Heavy Blaster) # Trooper DW-418128 (Business) (E-22 Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418127 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) Team C # Sergeant First Class Adrias Stark (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Corporal DW-418125 (Face) (DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle) # Trooper TK-1245 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) Sniper Unit (Scout Troopers) # Corporal DW-418122 (Eyes) (NT-242 Sniper Rifle) # Trooper DW-418129 (E-11s Sniper Rifle) Infantry Squads First Squad (Riflemen Squad) # Staff Sergeant DW-418113 (E-22 Blaster Rifle) # Corporal DW-418115 (T-21 Light Repeating Blaster) # Trooper DW-418116 (RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418117 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418111 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Sergeant DW-418114 (E-22 Blaster Rifle) # Lance Corporal DW-418118 (DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418119 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418110 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) Third Squad (Riflemen Squad) # Staff Sergeant DW-418141 (E-22 Blaster Rifle) # Corporal DW-418142 (T-21 Light Repeating Blaster) # Trooper DW-418143 (RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418144 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418145 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Sergeant DW-418146 (E-22 Blaster Rifle) # Lance Corporal DW-418147 (DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418148 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418149 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) Fourth Squad (Heavy Weapons Squad) # Sergeant First Class DW-418132 (E-22 Blaster Rifle) # Corporal DW-418133 (Mark II Medium Repeating Blaster Cannon Gunner) # Lance Corporal DW-418134 (Mark II Medium Repeating Blaster Cannon Assistant & Spotter) # Trooper DW-418136 (RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-418135 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) # Sergeant DW-418137 (E-22 Blaster Rifle) # Corporal DW-418138 (Mark II Medium Repeating Blaster Cannon Gunner) # Lance Corporal DW-418139 (Mark II Medium Repeating Blaster Cannon Assistant & Spotter) # Trooper DW-418130 (RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifle) # Trooper DW-4181350 (E-11 Blaster Rifle) History Joker Platoon has risen as the best Stormtrooper platoon in Dark Battalion. The platoon has constantly set itself apart in both drill & combat situations, making it one of the primary assault units in the battalion. With such familiarity with death and loss as Joker Platoon has from being on the front lines and in some of the toughest battles, the platoon is considered well knit and close even in stormtrooper circles, known for their unit traditions & ability to keep unit cohesion despite often times brutal deployments & combat losses. Much of the unit's success over the years lands with the capable hands of Sergeant Major DW-418131, also known as the "Old Man" in the Platoon. The Sergeant Major has spent his entire military career with Joker ''& has been known as a "Maker-of-Sergeants" within Stormtrooper ranks. The Platoon was selected as the primary bodyguard & armed escort for several classified away missions from the Star Destroyer ''Darkest Night (Operation Home Base, 4 BBY to 3 BBY) while attached to the 1st Sector Army (Azure Hammer Command) for a brief time (4 BBY to 3 BBY). The platoon's deployment with Azure Hammer Command has left a undeniable troubled mark on the unit's psyche, as the veterans left in the platoon from those missions have expressed depression, loneliness, & at times haunted hopelessness & dark nightmares. Although due to signed classified disclosure forms, the platoon can only seek limited (supervised) medical treatment & most of the soldiers hide behind hardened exteriors of combat veterans when approached by superiors on the subject and to avoid being labeled unfit for front line duty and be regulated to a desk job until retirement. Category:Imperial